1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device partially designed to introduce irrigating liquid into the intestine of anostomy patient through a surgically formed stoma and also structured to establish fluid communication between the interior of the intestine and a conduit which initially directs irrigating fluid to the intestine through the stoma and attached fluid introducing device. The establishment of fluid communication allows the determination of sufficient peristaltic action in the intestine to indicate stoppage of the introduction of irrigating liquid thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Colonic irrigation is a well-known medical treatment, not only in the case of conventional enemas through the anus end of the rectum, but also in the case of irrigation through surgically provided openings, known as stomas, into other parts of the colon, as in the case of colostomy and ilestomy patients. In all of these cases, the degree of discomfort and length of ordeal in irrigating the colon to the extent of discharging fecal matter from the colon is significant. Although varying in particular cases, it is particularly disagreeable for those requiring irrigation directly into the colon through the surgically provided stoma. Such stomas are formed from the end of a shortened colon after the end has been drawn up through the abdominal wall and outer skin.
Equipment to introduce irrigation liquid into the colon of an ostomy patient is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,235 to Marsan. Such equipment conventionally includes a bag for the irrigation liquid, a flexible tube to convey liquid from the bag to a device through which the liquid is introduced into the colon, a clip to shutoff the flow to the tube, and a discharge device to catch the backflow of fecal matter, etc. when the fluid introducing device is removed from the stoma. The subject inventor has recognized has recognized that the discomfort and time required for colonic or olher intestinal irrigation is minimized by detecting the buildup of peristaltic action of the intestine in response to injection of irrigating liquid and, importantly, the termination of the injection or supply of irrigating liquid when there is an indication of sufficient peristaltic action to provide the desired evacuation without the aid of additional liquid. Such prompt termination of the introduction of irrigating liquid has the further important advantage of preventing an excessively large amount of liquid introduced into the intestine from suppressing the peristaltic action initiated by the smaller amount of liquid initially introduced.
In order to determine the establishment of sufficient peristaltic action to cause evacuation of the intestine, a monitoring device, in various embodiments, has been utilized by the present inventor to determine the requisite amount of peristaltic action and provide an indication to stop the introduction of irrigating liquid into the intestine. However, in order for the peristaltic action to be propery monitored, fluid communication has to be established and maintained between the interior of the intestine and the monitoring device. In addition, a liquid flow has to be first established between a supply of irrigating liquid and the interior of the intestine.
Fluid introducing devices known in the prior art are generally formed to protrude into the intestinal area through the stoma to a point of actual engagement with the intestine wall. Due to obvious flexibility of the intestine and the surrounding stoma collar, a passage or path of introduction of the fluid through the device into the intesine is sometimes blocked causing a failure of an adequate supply of irrigating liquid to the intestine or the prevention of peristaltic action from being properly monitored through a backflow of fluid to the aforementioned monitoring device. In light of these problems there is a need in this area for an introduction device capable of providing an efficient and reliable supply of irrigating fluid to the intestine and at the same time establishing and maintaining fluid communication between the interior of the intestine and any type of monitoring device associated with the supply or channelling conduit directing the irrigating liquid to the introduction device.